This invention is directed to a polymer thick film solder alloy composition for use in electronic devices. PTF silver conductors are quite prevalent in electronic circuitry as the conductor of choice due to the high conductivity (<50 milliohms/sq) and reliability. However, in recent years, the price of silver has tripled to the order of $30/troy oz and it is therefore becoming too expensive to use in circuitry. Alternatives to silver are being sought with little compromise in electrical properties but at reduced cost. It is the intent of this invention to provide such an alternative.